


One Night Only

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck and Eddie meet prior to Eddie starting at the 118, and one thing is clear nothing is ever happening between then again. They aren’t even gonna be friends they’re coworkers....just coworkers.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Buck looked at his phone and groaned. It was that guy again. They hooked up one time, and he’s suddenly obsessed. It’s been a week and he still keeps calling and texting, Buck doesn’t even read them. This is why he gives out fake numbers sometimes. He wasn’t being a a jerk, but it was very clear they both just wanted one night and that’s it, but apparently this guy is all talk.

Yeah the sex was great, but it was just meaningless sex. If you keep going back eventually someone gets hurt, and in Bucks experience he’s usually the one who’s hurt, who gets left behind. He’s never even gonna talk to this guy again no matter how hot he is.

Well the plan to never speak to him again was going great. That is until he sees that guy at work...shirtless.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Buck growls.

“That’s our new recruit.”

“Oh.” Buck said in disbelief.

“Oh?” Bobby asks with a raised brow.

“Um I’d just never seen him before. Definitely this is the first time ever. That’s why I asked what he was doing here.” Buck said nervously.

Finally the whole team went to go meet Eddie, well the whole team, except Buck. That was one coworker he was gonna ignore, and it technically isn’t meeting since they met in that bar.

Eventually Eddie approached Buck once he was alone.

“Look I get it the sex was amazing, but leave me alone. We both agreed one night. If you’re stalking me I’ll tell cap.” Buck said smugly.

“ I only wanted one night, I’m not stalking you, and the reason I’ve been calling you is because you won’t answer my texts, and by the way the sex was just ok.”

“Just ok?? It sure seemed like you were really enjoying it. Look I think I know what’s happening. You gotta little taste of Buck and want more so you’re trying to pretend like it wasn’t good, thinking maybe I’ll cave and invite you over to try again. Unfortunately casa de Buckley is closed for you.”

“I don’t want anything to do with casa de  
Buckley.” Eddie said shaking his head“I lost a set of keys, and I’m thinking when you ripped my pants off they must’ve fallen out.”

“Oh.”

“So can I come over to look for them?”

“Eddie making up a lie to get back to my place you could be more creative, or straight forward and admit you can’t live with out my body.”

“Fine if you won’t let me come look then I might have to share the fact that I already know someone here, and when they ask who and how I’ll tell them.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I definitely would just because we had sex doesn’t mean you know me. So what time can I come over?”

“Right after work.” 

The rest of the shift infuriated Buck. Why did everyone like this guy so much, and immediately get along with him. What’s so special about him? Other than how great he is in the sack, but he knows they don’t know him like that. Apart from that what’s so great?

After work Buck rushed to his truck speeding away before Eddie could talk to him. He changed into some sweats and wanted to just relax. That is until there was a knock at his door.

“Eddie?” Buck said opening the door.

“You remember I know where you live right? So running away from me really did nothing. Please just let me get my keys and leave. I had to borrow my spare key from my Abuela who keeps asking how I lost them, and I really just want them back.”

“You didn’t tell her you met a really hot guy went back to his place and fucked him?”

“Somehow that didn’t come up.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck opened the door wide enough to allow Eddie to come in.

“Is this the part where you murder me?” Buck teased.

“Now if I was gonna do that I would have done it the first night I was here.”

“First and last.” Buck corrected.

“Obviously it wasn’t the last...I’m here now aren’t I.” Eddie smirked.

Buck ignored the urge he had to break his “one night only” rule, but boy did he want to. It would be so easy Eddies already here and possibly looks even hotter now. 

Especially when Eddie started approaching him with a look of determination. Buck was sure Eddie was gonna kiss him Eddie dropped to the floor feeling under the couch. He stood up chest to chest, face to face.

“Found them.” Eddie whispered lips brushing against Bucks lips.

Buck unintentionally let out a small whimper.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Eddie smirked as he walked away.

“Yeah.” Buck choked. 

Buck on the other hand realized a one night only rule is a lot easier when you don’t have to see them all the time at work, and when they aren’t ridiculously hot.

“Oh and by the way I think it’s pretty clear that you,re the one who wants more of this.” Eddie said gesturing at his body.

“Get out!” Buck said pushing Eddie to the door.

The next morning Buck walked in again heading straight to the locker room, and again Eddie was shirtless.

“Don’t you ever wear a shirt.” Buck mumbled.

“Look man. This doesn’t have to be weird...we can be friends.”

“I don’t want to be your friend.” Buck hissed.

“Buck you don’t wanna be friends, aw do you wanna be more than friends? Remember one night only...you were pretty clear on that.” Eddie laughed.

“I don’t want to be your anything. We are coworkers and that’s all and that’s all we’ll ever be.”

“Fine with me. Generally my choice of friends aren’t people who are complete assholes.” Eddie said slamming his locker.

“Generally I don’t have sex with my coworkers.” Buck said slightly raising his voice. 

“We weren’t coworkers when it happened.”

“I can assure you if I’d met you like this rather than at the bar it never would have happened.”

“Yeah same.....you seemed like a nice guy at the bar.” Eddie sighed.

“It was just sex. One night why does it matter if I’m a nice guy or not?” Buck said crossing his arms.

“I guess it doesn’t.” Eddie said leaving the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tensions were high. Buck felt like he could barely breathe with out Eddie being being right there. Every time he turns Eddie is right there.

Bucks eyes wandered to Eddie who was knocking the punching bag around. Eddie looked over eyes meeting and smiling.

“What?” Buck hissed.

“Calm down Buck.” Chimney said.

“I’ll calm down when he stops.” Buck said with a glare towards Eddie.

“He’s not doing anything.” Chimney laughed.

“He’s smiling!”

“Buck he’s allowed to.” 

“Hey Chim it’s ok.” Eddie said walking over. “Buck can we go talk....privately.”

Chimney looked back and forth at them both before getting back to his work out.

“Fine.” 

The two walked out the side door and into the alley where Eddie leaned against the wall. Buck just stared for a moment.

“What’s your deal?” Eddie asked.

“There is no deal.”

“Look we can’t turn back time. I can’t unfuck you, but it doesn’t have to be weird. It’s not like you hooking up with people is rare so why does this have to be any different. It’s just sex.”

“Who said that? Who said I hook up a lot?”

“You told me. I said I don’t usually do this...and you told me you do. I really don’t care I wasn’t trying to offend you. 

“I’m not offended in fact I’m proud.”

“Good for you, now can we be adults about this?”

Buck ignored him.

“Do you really hate me so much you can’t even be civil.” Eddie groaned.

“I don’t hate you."

“Then what’s the problem.” Eddie said crossing his arms.

“You, you’re my problem. It’s bad enough that I have to see you after what happened. I just always had a rule no sex with coworkers and then this happens, and now you’re here and everyone’s obsessed like you’re the greatest guy in the world.”

“Buck I’m not trying compete with you, or whatever you’re worried about. I’m just here to do my job, and if I make friends too than that’s just a bonus. I really wish you could realize I’m not a bad guy.”

“Fine.” Buck said putting hands on the wall caging Eddie. “Just stay out of my way.”

“You should probably move.”

“Why?”

“Cause if ya don’t I might do something stupid like try to kiss you.”

Buck froze before leaning close, lips brushing against Eddies ear. “ Never. Again. Why would you want that you said the sex wasn’t that good.”

“Well I lied...it was incredible, so I guess we’ll just have to see about that..wont we?” Eddie smirked before playfully pushing Buck out of the way. Buck wouldn’t help but smile. “Any way all I said was kiss, but I see the sex is still on your mind too.”

“Hey Diaz! We gotta get you a nickname.”

“I already have one it’s Eddie.” Eddie laughed before walking inside.

Ok so maybe hating Eddie was a little ridiculous, but this is all new how do you go from hook-up to just friends...thats a new one. New question to ask possible hookups “are you now or have you ever considered joining the LAFD?” Just to be safe.

“Hey Diaz do you wanna come over some time...for a drink.” Buck asked following after Eddie.

“A drink.” Eddie winked. “Sounds good to me.”

“I mean a drink, an actual drink.” Buck laughed.

“Ok. When?” Eddie smirked.

“Tomorrow since it’s our night off. ”

“Um....I can’t tomorrow I have plans.”

“Oh just forget it.”

“No Buck honestly. My son and I are getting a pizza.”

“You have a kid? I love kids.” Buck grinned.

“His names Christopher, he’s my world.” Eddie said with a loving smile.

Ok this was easy getting along and possibly being friends, but if you open that up it’s only a matter of time until Buck wants more. He’s fully capable of being just friends, but just friends with Eddie seems impossible. He can already tell it’s gonna be tricky. To be honest just after their one night together he’d wanted more not just more sex just more, more everything. There was just something about Eddie.

“What about tonight?” 

“Um yeah you can come over after work.”

The two finally walked back returning to their workouts.

“Did you boys make up?” Chimney laughed.

“Uh yeah I think we could be really good friends.” Buck said.

“Yep.” Eddie nodded.

The rest of the shift was a breeze and a lot easier to get through without snapping at Eddie every 5 minutes, but that was kind of fun it made the sexual tension much more...well intense.

Buck got home from work and tidied up a bit. Before he heard a knock. He’d barely got the door open and Eddie pushed his way through connecting their lips as he pinned him to the wall.

Bad idea...really bad idea...Bucks brain told him to stop, but the way Eddies body felt against his. He definitely wasn’t thinking with his brain. Ok just a little more then he’ll push him away.

Eddie pulled away when there was a knock at the door.

“Who’s that?” Eddie whispered.

“Chimney.” Buck panted.

“Whoa definitely didn’t come here for a three way.” Eddie laughed.

“Don’t be gross he’s like my brother, and he’s dating my sister so that would make it even weirder. When I said drink I meant drink.”

“Why didn’t you say so.”

“I did, but then you got here and I couldn’t get any words out because my mouth was kind of occupied.”

Eddie just laughed.

“How do I look?” Buck asked straightening out his clothes a bit.

Eddie bit his lip looking Buck and down. Chimney knocked again.

“Eddie stop, seriously?”

“You look fine he’ll never know what we were doing.” Eddie said as he plopped on the couch.

“Hey.” Buck said nervously as he opened the door.

“Yeah hey after you made me stand in the hall nearly 5 minutes.”

“Sorry I guess I got distracted.” Buck said inviting Chimney in.

“Oh I bet so. You want me to leave.” Chimney whispered before glancing over to Eddie.

“No. Now go sit down with Eddie. I’m getting us some beers.”

The night actually went really well, and the last minute addition of Chimney was a great idea. Because if he hadn’t been there Buck would have broke two of his rules his one night only, and no sex with coworkers.

Chimney left a few minutes before Eddie.

“So...friends.” Eddie said reaching out his hand.

“Yeah just maybe don’t kiss me again.”  
Buck laughed as he grabbed Eddies hand.

“Sorry.” Eddie said. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Buck smiled as Eddie left his apartment.

Friends. Just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck opened up and invited Eddie in his life. More importantly Eddie let him be a part of his life, and a part of his sons life. Buck clicked with Eddie a way he’d never quite felt before. They worked together so well. Even hung out lots of nights they didn’t work. Most of which were just the two of them plus Chris. It all felt just like a happy little family.

It was so easy to be his friend, but it was also scary not to let the lines blur. Friendships can come in all different types. Bobby is a friend who seems parental, Hen and Chimney are friends who seem more like siblings, and then there’s Eddie who definitely doesn’t fit into either of those categories, he’s a friend, and like family just like the others, but not in the same way.

Buck had to be careful sometimes he came across as a kind of shitty friend. It wasn’t that he was trying to, but in order to conceal his true feelings sometimes it just happened and he hated it. He knew from the first time he met Eddie there was something different. That’s why when Eddie had lost those keys he was so adamant on not reading any texts or answering any calls because he didn’t want to get to know him better because he knew it wouldn’t take any time at all to fall for him.

Eddie approached Buck at the end of their shift.

“Hey do you wanna come over?” Eddie smiled.

“Sure. What’s the plan?”

“Chris has a sleepover so I thought we could just have some pizza and beer. Maybe watch a movie?”

“Um...yeah I guess.” Buck nodded.

“I’m not forcing you to come over. Really you don’t have to. It just feels so empty when I’m home alone.” Eddie sighed.

“I get that. I feel that all the time.” Buck frowned.

“Anytime you feel that you’re welcome to come to my house.” Eddie said looking Buck right in his eyes.

“Well it’s usually like 3 am. So not the most convenient time.”

“Well don’t any of hookups ever sleep over.”

“No. They’re there for one reason and then they leave, and besides that’s over I’m not interested in that anymore. I want something more....something real.” 

“Oh.” Eddie said with a raised brow. 

Oh? What’s that supposed to mean? Why did he say it like that.

“No I’d love to come over tonight.” Buck smiled. 

This would be the first time they were actually alone. There’s always someone around, and that’s great it keeps Buck from spilling his guts, or making a move.

Then it hit Buck. Why Eddie said “oh” the way he did. Eddie stayed the night. The whole night. Which in reality was one of the things different about him. It’s not that he wanted the others to leave they just did. In reality that’s the reason for the hook ups they weren’t as much about actual sex as they were of not being alone. Also the fact that he said he’s not interested in that anymore does that mean Eddie knows? Knows that he not only stopped random hookups, but hasn’t had sex with anyone since their night together.

The drive to Eddies seemed to go quicker than normal. It’s not that Buck was dreading it, but he just didn’t know how to act with out being blatantly obvious. Then he knocked and Eddie answers somehow looking even hotter than he did 20 minutes ago at work.

“You gonna come in or just stand there.” Eddie teased.

“Right. Sorry I’m uh kinda tired.” Buck said nervously as he entered Eddies house.

“Well if you fall asleep I won’t be carrying you to bed.” Eddie laughed.

“Bed.” Buck blurted out.

“Relax Buck. I’m not trying to seduce you again.” Eddie laughed.

“No I just I wanted to explain something to you. About how I said people don’t usually stay the whole night. That wasn’t a jab at you. I genuinely wish they would, but they’d always just leave.” Buck frowned.

“I’d never do that to anyone, especially you.” Eddie smiled softly.

“So um what movie do you wanna watch?” Buck asked clearing his throat.

“I don’t know?”

“You invited me.” Buck laughed “why don’t we just watch something on Netflix.”

“I don’t have that.”

“Hulu? Amazon Prime?”

“I have some dvds but they’re all kids.”

“Wow you sure know how to host a movie night.” Buck teased.

“Hey it was a good idea I just forgot I don’t have any adult movies.”

“Adult? Damn diaz what kind of movie night were you planning?” Buck laughed.

“Not that...like movies that aren’t for kids but not adult like porn.” Eddie stammered.

“I’m joking.” Buck said grabbing Eddies shoulder his hand lingered longer than intended. 

“We can always see what’s on tv.” Eddie shrugged.

“Here I’ll just share my Netflix password with you.” Buck smiled as he began to set it up on Eddies tv.

As Buck was setting up the tv there was a knock at the door.

“Pizzas here.” Eddie said heading to the door.

Buck overheard the pizza guy and he was clearly flirting with Eddie. Eddie didn’t seem to be into it, which is a relief.

Eddie sat the pizza down before grabbing two beers.

“That guy was totally hitting on you.”

“So.”

“Why didn’t you get his number.”

“He wasn’t my type.”

“Because he’s a pizza guy?”

“No I don’t care what his job is. It’s because I am good at reading people when I meet them, and he doesn’t seem like the kind of person I want to be with.” Eddie shrugged.

“What kind of vibe did I give?” Buck asked fluttering his eyelashes.

“It was pretty obvious you’re a nice guy, and the act you put on at work I knew it was a shield. Some sort of act to try to protect yourself.”

“Damn you are good.” Buck laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

They turned on some action movie although Buck didn’t even know what was happening he was mostly just thinking about Eddie and trying not to stare. Every so often Buck felt Eddies eyes on him.

Buck then noticed A small snore come from Eddie who had fallen asleep. He wanted to sit there with him, but didn’t want to make it weird. So Buck quickly began cleaning up the living room. Grabbing the empty bottles and left over pizza and taking it to the kitchen before putting his shoes back on.

Just as Buck was opening the door to leave he froze for just a moment when he head Eddie speak.

“Bye love you.” Eddie mumbled. 

Buck left he didn’t say anything and he didn’t wait around long enough to see if Eddie said anymore. Did Eddie mean it? He might have meant it, but how did he mean it? Love isn’t always romantic it’s not necessarily the same type.

Was he supposed to say it back? He feels it and wants to, but they decided to be friends. Just friends. So why is this so hard?


	4. Chapter 4

Buck panicked as he drove home. Would Eddie remember what he said? Would they ever talk about it again? Would he even be able to look at Eddie with out spilling his guts. Telling him he’s in love with him, and since the moment they met he knew they could have something special. Would Eddie even believe it? He was so adamant he wanted nothing to do with Eddie romantically and never wanted another kiss or never wanted anything other than friendship.

Buck laid in bed awake reliving every moment of their relationship so far trying to see if he could figure out any moment that might indicate more than just sexual desire from Eddie. He wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe Eddie could love him the way he dreams of, but it just seems too good to be true. Eventually after a lot of overthinking Buck finally fell asleep. 

The next morning Buck woke up to a new text from Eddie:

“Sorry about last night.”

Sorry? What was he sorry for? Saying love you, or not actually meaning it. Buck didn’t want to face it so he didn’t respond. He put his phone away not even thinking about it.

He needed to clear his mind and the best way to do that was a shower. Just forget about the outside world for awhile. That was kind of working until he came out of the bathroom to see Eddie sitting at the foot of his bed.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was worried.”

“Eddie it’s fine.”

“What? No I was worried because you didn’t answer my text or calls.”

“I put my phone away, but about last night it’s fine I get it.”

“You get it? What I was tired why are you acting like I did something wrong.”

“It’s ok. If you didn’t mean it you were asleep.”

“Mean what? Look I don’t know what’s wrong, but you need to talk to me because I have a feeling only one of us knows what’s going on...and that person is you.” Eddie sighed.

“You said love you when I was leaving last night, but I mean you were asleep and love you can be different types and it’s fine.”

“Well I mean I do love you.”

“Like a brother?”

“I can assure you there is nothing brotherly about my feelings for you.” Eddie said walking towards Buck.

“Oh.”

“I mean unless I read this wrong.” Eddie froze  
not coming any closer.

“I lied. When I said I wanted to be just friends. I never wanted to be just friends I wanted more, and now I need more because I’m in love with you.”

“Does this mean I can kiss you again.” Eddie asked as he pushed Buck against the wall.

“You can do more than kiss me.” Buck grinned  
as Eddies lips finally met his again.


End file.
